Frosted Pink
by BlueCamellia
Summary: Human emotions are fickle things. You can never judge what year heart is going to tell you to do next, let alone if your brain is going to agree with it. Sora x Riku. } For Soska.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affliated characters.

* * *

Now, I can take a flame like any other writer, its part of the job. Usually, I leave them to stomp themselves into a tantrum and move on, but, I've re-uploaded this with an edited authors note because I want respond to two inaproriate flames I've just recieved:

**Luckenhaft:** Anonymous review huh? What, you can give out your 'intellectual opinion' but hide away when someone tries to give it back? Wow, your ego must be so proud. My miss-spelling of 'Rikku' and 'Riku' were honest mistakes, one I'm sure many others have made. I'll admit to that and hold up my hands, sorry guys, completely my bad.  
Secondly, sweetheart? It is not my spelling your trying to insult, its the fact that you accidentally read Yaoi, and now your all confused because maybe you liked it? Your protesting just a _bit_ to much. But, it's all right! No one on fanfiction is going to judge you for sexuality, were all happy for you, really!

Also, if your going to flame, please calm yourself and used normal sized words. TYPING IN CAPITALS DOES NOTHING MORE THAN WASTE PACE ON A PAGE. LOOOOOOOOOOOUD TYPING!. See? Nearly a whole line taken up by nonsense.

Final thing, this was wrote as a gift for a friend. She loved it, therefore your opinion is void. Try to control your fingers around others on this site in the future, hmm? Many of them are simply people who need an imaginative outlet, and someone like you would really put a dampener on their day.

**Anonymous flamer: **There is no misspelling of discarded in this fanfiction?

* * *

**AN:** This little piece of nonsense is for Soska, who requested on Tumblr. Like me, she does not like the vulgar approach people have to sex these days, so I wrote her something that was more poetic that explicit, respectful rather than detailed. There is no 'definite' sex scene in this, but it does hint towards it.

*THIS IS YAOI. Sora x Riku. If yo don't like, please dont read it. If you do read it, then decide to leave a bad review because you didnt like it, well that just makes you an idiot. You have been warned*

* * *

The sun had bleached the ocean a deep, golden red.

Shimmering waves of honey and crimson drifted in from the horizon, moving lazily across calm waters to roll with a sort of happy sleepiness onto the warm sand.

Trees danced in the faint wind, swaying backwards and forwards in time to a musical beat only that could hear, large green leaves brushing teasing over flowers and the fruit of other trees, as if inviting them to dance along.

The island was empty, the children that called it their playground had not long ago returned home. Leaving behind laughter that still rang on the air. Jump ropes and wooden swords lay dotted randomly, some throw onto the ground, and others placed neatly in boxes and cubby holes, places that could be easily found the next day.

The Island contained a lot of memories. They were mostly happy ones. Joy, wonder, delight. If not for the forgotten pieces of wood and bark that still washed up on the beach from time to time, no one would remember the day that the darkness came and nearly took all that happiness away.

It was the darkness that filled the mind of the one person still remaining on the rose coloured sands.

His dark, spiky hair jutted out in angles that seemed determined to defy gravity. Large blue eyes gazed unseeing out across the waters, seemingly impervious to the beauty that lay before him.

His thoughts were in other places. They were in battle, with wizards and warlords. They were focusing on the faces of his friends, the tall goofy dog and the rude little duck. But mostly they were focusing on a face. A human face.

A few years before, that face would have been soft and feminine. Surrounded by chestnut red hair. But as he grew older, the features changed. They turned harder, the soft round chin sharpening to one that jutted proudly. The hair lighted, turning from red to silver, eyes changing from brown to a pale all seeing blue.

Sora couldn't pin point the exact moment his heart started to yearn for the wrong person.

No...he couldn't pin point the moment his heart finally decided on what it wanted.

For years he thought only of Kairi. Even now he felt himself become happier at the thought of her but...he didn't love her as he should. He wasn't as fixated on her as he used to be. His mind told him it was simply because they had been forced apart, and when they met again, those feeling would return.

Usually when he had those thoughts, his heart told his brain to shut up, and his body reacted in a way he couldn't figure out.

No, he could figure that part out, he just couldn't understand why.

Was it wrong to desire your friend?

"Desire who?" A new, and male, voice suddenly asked. Sora, having been so lost in his thoughts, jumped about fourteen feet in the air. OK, more like two feet, but the shock had him falling backwards into a rather ungainly position. He heard a scoff from above him and a hand gripped his shirt, pulling him upright.

Riku stood above him, wearing a smirk that was accompanied with a amused sounding,

"Idiot"

Sora scowled and shook his head to remove the sand that was bound to be coating his hair. Glaring upwards, he forced his heart to stop its attempted escape through his chest - from the shock, obviously – and foced on the sun stained silhouette of his best friend.

Riku shook his head, then sat down beside him, on arm resting on his knee.

"So, who are you desiring?" The man asked, and Sora blushed to his ears. Luckily the suns glow masked that small embarrassment.

Ignoring the question, Sora asked one of his own.

"What are you doing out here?"

Riku shrugged and gave him a sideways grin.

"I'm not sure. Just had an urge to visit this place. Always had the best sunsets..." He said softly, turning to look and the burning ball of red that was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. Sora made a noise in agreement, also turning his gaze back to to ocean. His eyes soon found themselves creeping sideways, taking in the view next to him that seemed so much more majestic than anything a summers sky could produce.

The now deep red rays had turned his hair into a deep frosty pink, the strands blowing in the breeze and brushing across his face. Sora found his eyes moving downwards, down a muscled neck, over broad strong shoulders to the tiny strip of skin that had peaked out from underneath his shirt when he sat down.

It truly was a site to behold.

"Do you miss her?" Riku suddenly asked, and Sora had to stop himself from jumping again. Quickly averting his eyes outwards he gave a half shrug and let out a sigh.

"I know she's OK. I'm always going to be worried about her...It's Kairi" This was said with a shrug, and Sora turned to the other man with a genuine grin.

"I don't think I'm ever going to stop"

Riku hmm'ed in agreement, his eyes turning distance as he watched the day slowly fade away.

They sat like that for a while, staring across the ocean, each lost in their own memories.

The air had cooled considerably, but neither seemed inclined to move.

After another few minutes however, Sora was starting to ache from the constant position, so he stretched his arms above his head, and flopped backwards. Doing a very good impression of a star fish with his arms and legs spread out each side of him. Riku looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

He said nothing though, opting instead to join his friend in a more comfortable position. His hand cupped comfortably behind his head.

"Im guessing it Kairi your lusting after then?" Riku suddenly asked. Sora blushed mimicked a tomato. And this time he didn't have the sun to hide him. Riku noticed and let out a laugh. An odd sounding laugh that had Sora turning his head curiously.

Did he look, sad, then?

No, that's impossible...surely he didn't...?

Pushing the thought clear from his mind, Sora found himself counting the stars that were appearing in the sky, one at a time as the air around him became steadily colder.

"Its cold" He announced, stating what was already obvious. Riku grunted, and turned his head to the side.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked. Sora also turned towards him, so their faces were barely inches apart.

"No" He said simply. Riku grunted in response, something that simply meant 'OK'

But he didn't turn away.

Sora's heart started pounding against his chest, once again trying to escape through his ribcage. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing? Maybe he should just let it, it could pop right out onto the sand, maybe even roll a little towards the man who had so dominated so much of its time.

Maybe then, both Sora and Riku could realise what they, or at least one of them, already knew.

Sora gave a small start...having drifted off during his inner musings. He grinning sheepishly and went to scratched the back of his head, but then suddenly stopped as his eyes focuses on Riku's face.

He was starting at him. At his eyes, at his nose. Those blue eyes tracing the lines of his features until they rested upon his mouth – which had fallen slightly agape.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Riku moved. Rolling over onto one arm until he was partially raised over Sora, eyes never leaving the other boys mouth. Sora's breath spread up, his body reacting to the closeness quicker than his mind.

His pupils dilated, eyes becoming heavy and distant.

"Is it Kairi?" Riku asked breathlessly, still moving towards him. Sora let out a pant, his mind telling him to move away, telling him to agree, telling his hand not to move until it cupped the side of Riku's face.

His heart seemed to sing in delight, doing a little victory dance in his chest that clearly said that for once, it had won.

"No..." Sora replied.

And that was all it took. A simple, small, two letter word. Riku closed the distance between them, softly, carefully, and when his lips made that first butterfly wing contact, the world around them disappeared. The wind stopped blowing, the ocean stopped its continuous move across the sand. Even the stars stopped blinking just to preserve the moment below them.

Sora's breath caught, and gently, he responded. Leaning upwards that minuscule distance that separated them.

The kiss deepened, the air between them becoming thinner and thinner as they moved closer together. Curious hands joined kisses, one brushed through dark hair, another taking hold of the buckles dangling from a yellow jacket.

Soon those clothes were removed. Pulled from toned bodies by strong hands, and kisses moved downwards to make the air around them gasp and heat up in surprise.

That night, Sora and Riku didn't leave the island. Their discarded clothing made a pathway around them, like multicoloured pebbles that had been washed up from the beach.

The sun rose the next morning with a yawn, stretching and reaching out its arms into the sky, and shaking the sleep away with a warm breeze. Its gaze lazily moved across the sea, gently nudging the trees into wakefulness, brightening up all the dark spaces on the cliffs that would soon be used as toys by the little ones.

Then, almost as an afterthought, its rays rose along the beach, illuminating the sand one grain at a time. When it came across the two sleeping side by side, it smiled, and the air became just that little bit warmer.


End file.
